


They see me rollin

by Sacirin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Social Anxiety, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacirin/pseuds/Sacirin
Summary: Dan and Phil's adventures at YouTube Creator Summit in Madrid.Dan was reluctant at first, Phil didn't like it at all, but maybe they actually had a good time dancing tightly close at the roller disco after all. Or did they?





	They see me rollin

“See? It wasn't such a bad idea to come here.”

“Don't put words in my mouth, Lester. I'm still tired as fuck.”

“But don't you think those talks were fascinating? I even got down some notes. I'm going to be an organizing wizard now, like that guy, the- Beyoncé's manager, yeah?” Phil poked him playfully on the side.

“Fascinating, but long as hell. I would rather be at home playing games all day.” Dan said with a pissed off expression, not wanting to establish eye contact.

“Would you have left me alone here?”

Dan turned around and looked at him. Phil was probably just joking, but there was a certain glint of sadness in his eyes. Just the thought of being separated from his closest friend made him feel uneasy, but leaving Phil alone or making him suffer in any way was absolutely terrifying. “No, I would never do that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Phil flashed him a cocky smile. That's the kind of sparkles Dan wanted to see in the corners of his eyes. “Come on, now we'll eat a tasty dinner and you'll feel better.”

“Alright, but you can't always persuade me with food.”

“Sure.”

“Maybe.”

“Let's go.” Phil moved lightning fast and pecked his cheek before grabbing the handle and opening the room door. Dan had forgotten how cautious they had to be in public about their relatioship. And despite being in a foreign country this was not a regular holiday, when they could casually hold hands or sit close in front of the view. This was a Creator Summit, and other youtubers were everywhere, vlogging and eavesdropping around every corner, always hungry for drama.

They went downstairs to the ground floor, but saw no one from YouTube at the dinning room or the lobby. Phil consulted the planning on his phone while they waited around, but it was already 9 pm.

“Are we missing out on something? At which unearthly hours do people in Spain eat?”

“It says now there's a party at a roller disco.”

Dan gave him a look that said it all, and Phil returned it with no need for more words. They weren't going to the party. All the conceited vloggers and extroverted people would be there and a disco party is the opposite of whatever their natural environment is.

They waited for another ten minutes, and absolutely nothing happened. Apparently dinner wasn't going to be served there. From the lounge they saw a guy on his phone walking towards the exit, that somehow looked distinctively like a youtuber.

“Should we ask?” Dan whispered to Phil.

Phil just motioned with his head for him to go.

Dan made puppy eyes at him “Phil...” he whined softly in a pity complaint.

“Come on, Dan.” Phil gave him an exhasperated look.

“Ok.” Dan extended the word and rolled his eyes, but finally started walking towards the guy. “H-Hi.” he said politely.

The young man looked up from his phone. He had a spikey quiff, that seemed to be the trend among Spanish gamers. “Em... Uh- What?” he looked pretty much lost, and Dan felt a bit guilty for forcing him to speak to him in English.

“Do you know if there's going to be dinner after the roller disco?”

“Ah! No, the dinner is _at_ the roller disco.”

“Oh! ...Is it?” now Dan looked out of place. He glanced back at Phil, who was already coming up to catch up with the news. “Phil, the dinner is at the roller disco. Are we going to go?”

“You shold go now, if you want to g-get in time.” said the guy, who had been left awkwardly behind, as he walked away.

“Ok, thank you.” Dan said. Then turned to Phil again. “What do we do?”

“Dan, I can't go roller skating. You know me, I'm the clumsiest monkey in the universe.-”

“-Yes you are.”

“-I'm gonna fall on my face!”

“We can just show up and eat, and nothing else.”

“You sure?”

“I'm gonna text Anthony, see where he is.” he took out his phone and ran through the chats with nimble fingers.

“Dan, I can't get my feet in those in-line skates, I'm not made for that.”

“You can, I know it. You just have to believe in yourself.” Phil clicked his tongue in annoyance “And if you fall on your bum I'll help you.” Dan pulled a little smile from Phil's worried lips. “Laugh, and then help you.” Phil shook his head, but laughed anyways. “Oh, Anthony is there too. Let's go then.” Dan glanced one last time at him, as an unspoken confirmation. Phil stretched his lips in a half smile that meant he would put up with anything as long as Dan was by his side.

“Ok.”

Then Dan realized he didn't even know where they were going “Wait a second, where is this place?”

“Don't know.”

Dan sighed pitifully and unlocked his iPhone again “Maps is our ally.”

 

Dan and Phil arrived at the place, already crowded with people, way too extroverted for them. There was a huge skating rink in the middle, and a bar and several booths on a side. It was decorated 70s style, with neon blue lights and flashy disco ambience. They went straight to find their friend, but it was difficult with all the people congregated there. Presumably Anthony was out in the spotlight, which meant he was lost in the sea of skaters moving around at supersonic speed.

“Where the hell is he?” Phil sounded pretty annoyed “We just find him and that's it.”

“Clam down, I'm sure -”

“Hey, rat!” speak of the devil.

“Hey, nice to see you too, Padildo.” Dan greeted Anthony with a handshake and a quick hug “We've been looking for you for ages.”

“Phily!” the other man lounged himself into his arms practically tackling him down. “I've missed you so much!”

“Aw, we've missed you too. What a shame we live 6000 miles apart.”

“Are you enjoying the night?”

“Well, the ambienece is cool, but I don't want to ska-”

“C'mon, you have to try roller skating.” Anthony interrupted with bubbling excitement.

“Yeah... we really don't want-” Dan interjected for Phil.

“Come on, you have to give it a try. They give you this glitter tattoo.” he pointed to the side of his face, around the eye, which twinkled like a mermaid fin with the changing lights.

That was real cool, indeed. Even Mr. Monocrome thought _I need that_ He shot a side look to Phil, that said _Please, please, please, please, please._

Phil sighed and agreed “Right, ok.” but casted his glance down like a lost puppy. They turned around to be led to the skate station, and Dan discreetly placed his hand on Phil's back for a moment. Phil raised his distressed eyes at him and Dan gifted him with a reassuring smile.

 

They got matching tattoos, and even shinny 70s' shirts, to get completely in the mood. Dan realised that even though he hadn't skated before, once you try it, you get the hang of it pretty easily. He slided around, back and forth, easing into the funky rythm blasting from the speakers, and genuily liking the aesthetic of the lighting. If he lost his balance a couple times, no one noticed.

For his part, Phil looked mortified from the moment his skates touched the wooden platform. He refused anyone's help, and clinged to the side walls, not getting further than an armlength from them. Once he got a little more comfortable with his feet in those monstrous wheeled shoes, he tried to actually roller skate around a bit. “I want to try new things.” he told himself. Still he couldn't follow Dan or Anthony, and rolled on his own way behind.

Anthony, who had been partying there for more than an hour already, rested against the side of the rink and filmed a couple vids of his friends sliding by. Or rather Dan showing off and Phil tottering around like a newborn penguin. But, to everyone's surprise, Phil's bum didn't taste the harwood floor once

 

“I'm not skating again in my life. It was terrible!” Phil whinned, skates in hand, as Dan and him walked down to the table Anthony had picked for them. Caspar and Joe were also there, and other friends they didn't remember, who stopped over from time to time.

“So dramatic. You just don't know how to lose.” Dan retorted with a smile.

“Wow, who would've thought, a sweetheart like you could get so frustrated.” Anthony comented “Will we have the privilege to see him swear?”

“I think that's not gonna happen tonight. But you should've seen him before, with the tea.” Dan gestured elaborating his words.

“What happened?” Joe intervened “I was going to make an inapropriate joke about brits and tea, but-.”

“You know this morning there were different activities to choose from,” Anthony said “ and we went to the tea making ceremony.”

“Yes, and you had to ground the leaves and then stir it with a bamboo whisk, and mine wouldn't foam!” Phil protested, while everyone laughed.

“But how could- What did you do wrong? That was the easy part.” Dan said.

“I don't know. I guess today is not my day.” he sighed.  
“Well, then let's forget that tea thing and order some food.” Caspar said.

 

Dinner was great, the chat was nice, their hands brushed against each othe under the table. But now Phil was more than ready to go. Not only was he physically tired, but also emotionally exhausted from all the socialisation. And at this point of the night everyone was beginning to get a little tipsy and he knew well to keep away from drunk vloggers. Dan had downed a pint of beer, but hadn't loosened up much. Phil thought to himself, when he finished his drink, they were heading back. But right at that moment, the universe decided to prank them one more time. The DJ picked up the mic and announced a little dancing contest to liven up the night: Couples would dance to slow music, and they would shine a light on the best couple. When the playlist ended, the winning couple would get free drinks for their table.

Everyone in their table pointed at Dan and Phil to volunteer for them. They tried to say no, because, first of all, that would be weird, and also because they had no sense of rhythm and Phil wasn't feeling it. But they ended up being peer presured to get in the rink again. Phil didn't want to put his skates on after all it took to take them off, but Dan pulled him along, though he wasn't particularly enthusiastic either.

The lights were dimmed and they thought they could just stay in a corner or something and go unnoticed.

“Ok, so..”

“What do we do?” Phil turned his palms up, expectantly.

“I guess we can just stay here. I don't know.” Dan looked around to see what other people were doing, but they all looked too experienced and graceful compared to them “Um- Do you know how to skate in circles?”

“I think not.”

Dan held Phil's hand awkwardly, like it burned, and pulled him to try to move sideways. He was concentrated on his own skates, and how to change directions, when Phil slided down between his legs and would've fallen hard if he wasn't holding onto his hand for dear life.

“Phil!”

“Ah! Help! Pull me up!”

“Hold my hand.” Dan tried his best to keep his own balance as he reached down to grab Phil's other hand, but as he was flailing his long limbs around attempting not to fall further, he opted for putting his hand underneath his armpit, to lift him up “There we go.”

“I'm falling!”

“Just hold onto my arm.” Phil clutched Dan's left shoulder, digging his nails in it. Dan had to readjust his grip on Phil's right arm, rather than his clamy hand “Try to push yourself up or something.”

After a titanic effort, Phil was able to get back on his feet – or rather, unstable skates – but refused to let go of Dan.

“I'm scared, oh my god.”

“Phil, Phil, I got you, you got this. You're going to make us fall again.”

“Ok, ok,” Phil breathed in deeply.

“Ok, Phil, this is going to keep on moving, so you need to move backwards.”

“What?!”

“Phil, listen, just do what you're doing right now, but put your feet in the opposite angle.” he guided him.

“Like this?”

“Yes, a little bit more- like that. And now push backwards-”

“How?”

“More to the right.”

“Your right or my right?”

“Both rights!”

“This is bloody hard.”

“We gonna go slow.”

“Don't let me go.” Phil wobbled a little.

“Don't worry.”

They were dancing a really clumsy and tight version of a tango. Dan was still holding him in place with an arm on his back, and Phil rested his own hand on his shoulder. Left and right hands respectively were gripping tight at the elbow to keep the union close and stable. Neither knew when it happened, but before they could notice it, they were submerged in their own bubble.

Dan slowly achieved more skill, one feet back, another forward, one swish to the right, another to the left, little steps, nothing too difficult, nothing too artistic, but at least they moved rather coordinated. They still had to switch every five seconds between looking up and looking at their feet, but even Phil got the dance sequence. As Dan helped him and guided him, Phil lost more and more stiffness, no longer clawing at his biceps. A dance, even a clumsy one on roller skates, is a balance game, pushing back and forth, swinging in the same movement, becoming one weigthless, flawless being.

“In the end this is not so bad. It's actually pretty nice.” Phil said, as a half smile appeared on his face for the first time.

Dan smiled back “See, once you give it a try it's a piece of cake.”

Phil giggled and the corners of his eyes crinkled up a bit. Those impossibly blue eyes. Dan got captivated by them. Had Phil's eyes always been so blue? Actually all of him was a nice shade of blue. But not only that, depending on their position in relation to the disco lights, his skin glistened with vibrant greens, or glowed among violet and red hues. Had he always been this beautiful? But not only was he pretty, also adorably soft, and his easy smile was way too contagious. Seldom did Dan have the chance to watch him, and he got a little lost chasing with his eyes the dacing light spots from the discoball fleeting across his face. Even if he knew every singular inch of his face, he was amazed by the way the lights played with every edge, and every curve, and every crevice of his form. He noticed his lips were moving, and he must've been making sounds, but-

“Dan?”

“Uh- What?”

Phil giggled “You look like a dreamy teenager, all day in the clouds.”

“Yeah, the only difference is we're not teenagers anymore.”

“I was saying we could do this for the tour. I'm having having lots of fun.”

“Really? Can you guarrantee you won't fall everytime?”

“That's besides the point! I want to recreate Yuri On Ice.”

“Of course.” Dan snickered. He never got tired of his boyfriend's fertile mind and crazy ideas, as long as it made him happy.

Phil had noticed how much Dan looked at him, as if he was looking at one of the 7 wonders of the world; and maybe he was truly a wonder, in his eyes. So he might as well get lost in the sight of Dan for a bit. Colours chased through the loops in his hair like an infinite kaleidoscope. Streams of light rained down his forehead and cheekbones, scattered with lovely summer freckles. His eyes, still fixed on his own blue irises, seemed full of youth, lively, with a bright life ahead of him. Those rich brown eyes pulled him in and threatened to drown him. He got the sudden urge to caress all the constellations covering his face.

Phil lifted his left hand from the brunet's shoulder, and Dan shifted a little, thinking he was going to fall. “Don't-” he was cut mid word by Phil's ever so gentle fingers over the part of his face with the shiny glitter.

“Your makeup is so pretty.” he said softly, moving slow fingertips over the shining silver sequins. Dan's face blushed at the compliment, and leaned into the touch.

“Th-thanks...”

When he felt himself start to lean the slightest bit in the direction of Phil's magical lips, reality downed on him like a gravestone of the heaviest regrets. A torchlight was being shone on them, and it almost made him sick realizing how many people were currently looking at them, dancing and pressed together like limpets. His face fell inmediately, and all the previous happiness dissolved into a bitter pool of distress. How could they be acting like this? Had Phil forgotten how cautious they should be? Why had he agreed to do this? Dan felt extremely uncomfortable. Now, everywhere he looked, other youtubers stared at them like zoo attractions. Some looked confused, others looked excited, and those who knew them either looked like cocky bastards, or slightly shocked and doubtful. He even catched Anthony's eye for a second, and saw worry and concern in his frown.

Dan began to slow down, and let go of Phil, who grabbed him back “Wait, what are you doing, Dan?”

“I-I don't want to be here.” he hissed.

“What? What's wrong with you now?” Phil asked, confused.

“Phil, everyone is looking!”

“What? Dan, clam down- ”

“I don't like this.” Dan shook himself free from his grip and angrily skated away.

Phil was left there in the middle of the rink, with his hands up in frustration, but he couldn't even be angry, more like confused and maybe worried. “Dan!” he got no response and sighed out. He started skating towards the little door, trying his best not to end on the floor, ignoring the coments of the indiscreet onlookers. He took the skates off and walked in the darkness of the dinning area, towards their table. But Dan wasn't there, neither any of his stuff.

“Where is Dan?”

“He just left, back to the hotel, I guess.”

“Phil-” Anthony asked with worry all over his face.

“I'm going after him.” Phil said with a tense frown, as he walked away.

 

He didn't see Dan in the way to their hotel, but when he arrived at their room it was locked.

“Dan?” he knocked, but with no response “Dan, it's me, let me in.” he knocked again more insistently, he had no patience to spare him “Dan, I know you're there, please, open the door.”

“Go away.” he heard it distant and low.

Phil inhaled thickened air and tried to push back an approaching tear. He could never leave him, he didn't want to, even if he asked, “Dan...” and Dan knew it.

“Please... don't come in. I want to be alone.” he said so softly and emotionless that Phil couldn't trust anything he said.

“Dan, please tell me what's wrong. I just want to help you.”

“Don't.” he had a roughness that cut right through Phil's heart.

“Why?” the tears were coming irreparably.

“'Cause I've hurt you enough. This was a mistake, everyone knows it.”

“Do you think I give a flip about anyone's opinion? Please, open the door, let me talk to you.” he was growing more desperate.

“I-I'm not feeling good.” he sounded utterly depressed and possibly at the brink of tears too.

“Dan, shit- ” Phil let his forehead fall hopelessly against the door. “I know this is rough for you, but don't leave me out, I want to help you.”

“I can't let you see me like this, I'm so stupid.” Dan said after a long pause.

“Dan...” Phil sighed, ignoring the single tear rolling down his face “I beg you... This is also rough for me. When you disappear all of a sudden, without even telling me, when you're not feeling ok, but always reject my help. I'm very concerned about your feelings, and I'm worried-” he closed his eyes and took air in “I'm terrified, 'cause I never know when you'll be coming back, if you are coming back at all, if you'll ever want to talk to me again, 'cause you never let me in. I-, I- want to make you happy, I want to put my heart and soul into making it better, but- I live in constant fear that you'll disappear and- and never come back...”

The door was yanked open suddenly and Phil tried to look as if he hadn't been crying silently against the door and smile a little. Dan grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, before roughly stealing a kiss from him. Like a hit-n-run, Dan turned on his heels and stomped away, with anger and frustration written on his face. “I'm so sorry.” he muttered.

“Wh-why? You don't have to be.” Phil was a little confused but walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “ _I_ am sorry for making you uncomfortable earlier.”

“Don't be stupid, you did nothing wrong.” Dan turned around and made eye contact for a split second before returning his gaze to the floor “You just,- Loved me.”

“Well, I guess that much is true, I can't do anything about it.” Phil chuckled lightheartedly.

“But you're too good and I'm just, a peevish teenager.” he took Phil's hand from his shoulder and moved to the back of the room stretching out the space between them. Phil couldn't force him to it, but it burned his skin where he missed the contact of Dan's hand on his.

He decided to just sit sideways on the edge of the bed. He waited for a minute, then said softly “You know, that's plausible, but it's not true. And I can show you. Do you want to sit here?” he patted the space in front of him. Dan's frown didn't seem convinced, but he sat anyway. “It's true, the world's scary, people are scary, even life can be scary. And our teen selves would have caved in very easily. But that's never going to happen now, because,” he could've just grabbed his hands, but instead extended them facing up as a silent invitation for Dan to slide them in “ we are together. We're together against all odds, and no matter how bad things get or how difficult they seem, I'll never, never ever let go of you.” Dan slowly looked up. Phil smiled big. Dan smiled little. “I know you can get through this, I know we can get through anything.” Phil squeezed Dan's hands, that fit in his like they had been born from opposite sides of the same cookie cutter “And I know that, because we're not teens anymore.”

He moved his left hand up to run over Dan's silver tattoo “Your glittery makeup is really pretty.”

Dan felt a lightning strike in his stomach. He could never fully understand how had he gotten so lucky to have a boyfriend who loved him like that. He made silly butterflies rise from his dead body.

“Just like skating, we fall, but we'll learn with more practice.” smile warm and blue eyes glowing like never before. Phil's hand lingered on his cheek and slowly started leaning in, sensing for any sign of discomfort. But Dan was more than relieved when Phil's lips met his, and went soft against them. It was a sensation he knew well, but this felt like coming home, like Phil meant every single one of his words. It was short and sweet, but enough to melt down the remaining walls.

“Thank you.” Dan felt obliged to say it. He raised his hand up and caressed Phil's temple “Your makeup was the prettiest one of the night, though.” he cupped his cheek and pulled him in.

Phil sinked into the bliss, and when they pulled apart he murmured “Come here.” and they propperly kissed this time. But one kiss was not enough. Nor two, or five. Kisses tasted even sweeter when they were tentatively re-learning how it felt to love.

Progressively the kisses became more passionate, not needy, but rather adoring. They suddenly wanted to get as close as humanly possibly, till they became a single happy, loving being. They kissed with intensity wanting to re-explore and study each other's mouths and subtlest movements all over again. They were kissing with a similar fever as their first kisses, all those years ago, when they felt like they were gonna lose it all, like it was their last day to live, and love. But now the affections fueling their desire to kiss like their lives depended on it, were absolutely different, but not less powerful. Phil ran the palm of his hand up Dan's chest, but he needn't have corroborated it to know his heart was beating like crazy too, even both of them struggled to breath between kisses, because neither wanted to stop. They were carried away by a sort of mutual affection, unbelievably grateful to be in each other's lifes, and the promise to always be together. They felt like they needed to tell how much they needed, loved, admired the other. If Dan always cried during movies, imagine how much he was trying to channel the tears away not to smudge his glittery makeup. Phil kissed long and steady, almost like a plea. Just like a blushy meringue, shy and sweet on the outside, but longing and strong on the inside. Phil only kissed like that when he dealed with insecurities, and worshipped Dan like a God. Dan, on the other hand, was a hot mess, his tall frame twitching with the urge to jump on Phil's lap, and either do the sexy bear or the teddy bear, but get physical, get closer. That inclination, wanting to savour every inch of Phil, hadn't changed that much from his earlier youth, when he thought himself to be a nothing, and put Phil on the highest pedestal. Now it meant much more, because Phil returned everything tenfold and made him feel really loved. Dan kissed with vigour in quick, hungry kisses, while white-hot lava boiled inside of him, but he couldn't get enough.

Dan's left hand surfed up Phil's head up to brush the hair out of his forehead with a gentle finger. Then ran it along the side to thread his fingers with Phil's heavenly silken locks, that fell to that side from his black fringe. Phil shifted in turn and hooked his arm around to craddle his chocolate curls. He let his fingers get lost in them, and feel their way around, tenderly massage the scalp, and curl inwards to grip and tug lightly. Dan apparently didn't care he was messing it up, if the content sigh he poured into Phil's mouth was anything to go by. The brunet traced his little finger lower, around the shorter hair just behind his ear, which sent firey shivers up Phil's spine, so tingly that shouldn't even be allowed. Phil was now resting his arm on Dan's shoulder and his hand was lazily drawing patterns up and down his neck and upper back. Phil felt personally proud for being the only person able to break down Dan's walls, and show him how caring and intimate the touch could be. It had taken building confidence and a lot of perseverance, and Dan still stiffened at first, before giving in to Phil's soft hands.

By this point they were tangled up together and if they continued that way they would be literally eating each other's faces. So Dan reluctantly but slowly pulled away, and tried to catch his breath, which had become _their_ breath.

“Love, we're not teenagers anymore.” he said, searching for Phil's eyes.

“No, you're right.” Phil stared deep into his eyes, wide like two moons that stared back into two suns. Dan slided down his hand that had been pressing against Phil's cheek the whole time, and let his thumb caress along the seam of his mouth, and his plump, red, wet bottom lip. “We're better than that.” Phil smiled at his own words, before turning his head a bit to press a kiss to Dan's thumb.

And if that wasn't the cutest and simultaneously hottest thing on earth, then Dan didn't know what the fuck was it. He felt the last string of restraint snap in him, it should be illegal for Phil to make his heart do such crazy flops. Dan smashed Phil's lips once again and tackled him down onto the bed. Phil yelped in surprise. Dan quickly settled himself comfortably on top of him and proceeded to drop kisses all over his face.

“So, what's your plan now?” Phil asked.

“I'm gonna love you like you deserve.” Dan said with a cocky grin.

He then nipped at his neck, under his chin, “Stop! That's so ticklish!” Phil laughed out while trying to move away.

“Oh, yeah?” Dan shook his head like a dog and rubbed his messy curls against Phil's face.

“Oi!” when Phil laughed birds tweeted and rainbows painted the sky. Dan placed his hands on the sides of his ribcage, just to feel the vibrations. Phil put his arms around his neck and pulled him down so Dan's forehead rested on his and their noses bumped together. They both had stupidly wide smiles and crinkled up eyes “Remember how much I love you, Dan?”

“I do, and love you too, my precious.”

“Cuddle me?”

“Anytime.” Dan answered with his signature half smile.

He scooted down so he could rest his head on Phil's chest, which was a surprisingly good pillow. One of Phil's arms was wrapped around his back, and the other trailed from Dan's shoulder and down his arm to play with his hands. Even their feet danced together.

Cuddling was the easiest thing to do, and it had always been Phil's favourite. And each time Dan understood more why. It was just so easy and intimate as well as domestic, and for a moment, everything seemed right in the world.

“Why would I ever want to stay at home, when you are my home.”

Phil kissed the top of his head “I promise you'll never feel homeless.” he pulled up the covers “Good night, my dear.”

“Night.”

Suddenly Phil started giggling

“What will they think when they see so much glitter in just one of the beds?”

“Phil-


End file.
